My Darker Side
by Flight Of Silence wings
Summary: Ch 5 is up with a good explanation of where I've been. This chapter has so many turns to it, I can't write a summary without giving something away!
1. prolog

A/n: First I need to need to say I no longer have any internet at home and I can only work on this fic during my free time at school, since my mom deeply despises fan-fiction and Teen Titans with a passion (an extra bloody and painful death in store for me should she ever find out I'm still writing/reading them…). This is my new story I'm working on, and it's what's replacing my old story "Bound by Shadow Blind by Light" (witch is only still on here so I can look at my old reviews) Well, here it is, enjoy I suppose…

Raven's P.O.V

_Evil………_

_All my life that's what I was told I was… I didn't ask to be born a demon's daughter, didn't ask for the fate handed to me. I never dared to dream that the prophecy could be changed, but then, I suppose I never hoped I could have friends as good as the Titans. They didn't care what I was, only that I was their friend… They would of died for me on that day, and if not by Slade or Trigon's hand… then it could of very well have been my own… _

_Yes… I came close; I came very close to losing my sanity and my humanity on that day… Trigon still would have been summoned to earth, the Titans would with out a question of a doubt be dead, and I…_

_I would have become my own worst nightmare… My demon self… the side of me that starves for blood and violence…the part of me that would so deeply enjoy ripping apart human flesh with bare hands, lay waste to the world, basking in the grim glory of the chaos, destruction and terror created… the half of me that wouldn't give a damn if the Titans were dead or alive._

_They haven't seen that part of me… those rare moments I have lost my temper for one reason or another, those were of absolutely no comparison of how terrible my darker side is… Trigon's defeat did nothing what so ever to tame this half, it should of killed it, I thought it had, but it hasn't._

_It's been getting stronger._

_Every second. _

_Of every day._

_And I don't know how much longer, I can keep it in check… _

A/n: Well? Is it okay? I know this prolog is short and that _is_ why I'm calling it a prolog and not a chapter and a prolog that may still go though some more revisions… again (Yes the whole story'll be going through revisions). That now said, I want to explain the method to my madness. I would be stupid to not admit this, but I would have to say it feels that nearly 100 of the time my stories fail because, though they may start out good, and I have the story's beginning, it's end, and a few good parts in the middle, I think my Achilles Heel is I lack an oh so crucial good sound and sturdy plot, ulterior motives, and filler chapters. (And I get the worst writer's blocks on the know earth, did I mention that?) But, this time… much as I prefer not to, I'll… (mutters) …get help…

Again patience please, I type slowly, have little time to type period, (and I'll be giving up my whole B-day lunch period for you guys this year too…) the above problems, and mountains of homework. (Muttering to self darkly) …only the second or third week of school and my English teacher's all ready making me write a dang report… oh I'd like to--- wha? Why are you still listening to my chattering? Hit that little button down at the bottom left of your screen and review!

P.S. I need to do a little research for the next chapter so the next update may take a little wile.


	2. Confontation

A/n: To my reviewers! This may well be the fastest update I've ever managed! Soooo, don't get use to it okay? This chapter may be longer than my next ones too. Oh and ehhh... no one kill me but I may of forgotten to mention this fic will have slight Robin/Raven pairing, (not that you'd believe that come the forth chapter when Raven's pounding him into a nice bloody pulp... opps, did I say that out loud?) but don't stop reading just because of that! I may decide to drop it! (Alright, not a likely scenario, but eh, what the heck...)

My reviewers!

**_Notorious Robin's Chick_**- Hehe, careful, I may decide to stop giving you those pre-post previews, a likely case come the chapter Split-soul... (Prob. Chapter six) and this isn't a book what on this earth are you talking about?

**_Moon's Darkness_**- Don't worry I will so long as school computers don't go on the fritz.

**_orangeteetee_**- Like I said, **_PROLOG! NOT CHAPTER! _**Grief it's not like it's a one shot... and **_school_** marching band does not count as an obsession when it's one of your classes...  
**_Dudette_**- Yeah, and with the number of cold case files, forensic files, cops, and court TV shows she watches she could get away with murder and not get caught... Thanks but I already know about titanstower, I was mostly going to dig around in Starcrossed transcripts but it turned out that I didn't need them.

**_Desolated Rogue_**- Yeah, my mom encourages my writing too, just not fanfiction.

**_Chicagonebananas_**- Did you review my last story enough?

Well here you all go again!

**Raven's P.O.V.**

_This, for the most part, had been a normal day; or at least a normal day for a Titan. Cyborg and Beast Boy had their daily tofu vs. meat breakfast war, Robin broke eleven of the Tower's training robots (That's what? 47 so far this week?). Starfire tried again for the millionth time to get me to go shopping with her, (for the last time Starfire, I am **NOT **wearing **pink**!) and around lunch we were call off to stop a prison break. No problem at all. It's almost ten o' clock at night. We're all still up. Any of us try to go to sleep before eleven and it never fails the alarm always goes off..._

_I'm trying to meditate. Key word in that sentence is trying. If Cyborg and _

_Beast Boy turn that damn video game music up any more, I'll blow the counsel up in their faces. I make that threat and suddenly the TV's on mute._

_'Finally, peace and qui----'_

_"_Damn!"

"Oh! Friend Robin! Have you been injured?"

_I open my eyes and glare icily at Robin and Starefire. Robin, for breaking my concentration, Starfire, for making such a fuss over the tiny little burn Robin sustained from the faulty wiring in a com-link he was trying to repair. As she literally dragged him from the room, insisting she immediately bandage it for him I thought:_

'_For God's sake, the guy's been thrown off cliffs, thrown through walls like he's a human battering ram, and has probably been kidnapped and tortured by more supervillens than he can count. I seriously doubt one little burn will be the down-fall of the Boy Wonder..._

_I shook myself mentally and continued with my meditation._

_'Azerath, Metrion----'_

**BWEEP! BWEEP! BWEEP! BWEEP!**

"Oh for God's sake! Can't I get five minutes of peace and quiet in this blast tower _for once?_" I yell over the alarm.

Robin was already back in the room, trailing several feet of gauze and an unhappy looking Starfire behind him. Shaking the over-large bandaging off his hand, he started typing at the computer.

"Hang on we're not being called off, it's a video-call from……_the Justice League? _Beast Boy! What have you done now?"

"Me? Why am I the first person you accuse!" Beast Boy said.

"Cause it's usually your sorry green butt that gets us in trouble!" Cyborg said

_And like a pair of two-year-olds Beast Boy and Cyborg started squabbling._In my typical monotone, scarcely audible above all the yelling I said to robin;

"You know, what ever it is the league wants, it might not be a good idea to keep them waiting…"

Robin shook his head and patched the League through. Needless to say the scowl from Superman and Batman was enough to stop our toddler's arguing.

"I'm going out on a limb and guessing this isn't a social call?" Robin said quietly.

The League was quite literally looking down on us; Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Batman, Sheyara, heck, even the Flash had a grim business like air to them. Their mood didn't quite sit well with me.

"And you would be right. We need to talk about Raven." Superman said.

"Um, yeah, more specifically her little "summon an inter-dimensional demon to Earth, turn the world population to stone and essentially evoke the end of the world," incident." Flash managed to say in one breath.

My insides turned to ice.

_'Of course, how could I have been so **stupid**? Trigon turned the Earth to stone but that wouldn't have included the Watch Tower too! They know everything that happened. Oh God, this is not going to be good……for me at least…'_

There was silence. A long silence that lasted only a few seconds. Cyborg broke it.

"What'd do you guy's want?"

Batman rested his chin on his hands, watching me intently.

"We recognize what a valued member Raven is to your team, and how much the five of you have done for Jump City; and I'm really proud of what you've been able to accomplish Robin---," I could of sworn for a spilt second I saw the faintest possible hint of a smile cross Batman's face; Robin's expression remained unchanged, "--- but the thing is, Raven herself could posse the greatest threat to the world's safety, and---."

"Skip the small talk Batman. What are you all getting at?" Robin said sternly. He did _not _like the League meddling in Titan business.

The League members exchanged uneasy looks, but it was Superman that finally spoke:

"We would like for Raven to peacefully surrender herself into League custody, and enter stasis conditions."

It got quiet again, and numbly I took a few steps back. I wanted to yell no, I wouldn't do it, anything, but I couldn't make a sound. I only dimly was able to shake my head. I faintly noticed the Titans closing in around me in a protective sort of way.

_'I have such good friends…' _

Beast Boy spoke up:

"So you all are saying you want to turn Raven into a veggie just because you think she's dangerous?"

"No way!"

"Ain't gonna happen!"

"Most certainly not!" The rest of the team chimed in. The League was looking annoyed now; an angry Sheyara spoke,

"She's threatened the world's safety bringing that monster to Earth! She's a threat herself!"

"Hark, Who's talking? You're the one who sold the Earth out to Fanagairens!" Robin yelled.

"That's completely out of line!" Green Lantern shouted, and Robin yelled back:

"No it's not! Raven may have brought Trigon to Earth but if she hadn't of, we'd all be dead and Trigon would be controlling this whole damned dimension! You all seem to forget you all aren't gods up there, able to decide people's fates!"

"We have the right to deal with anything we think posses a threat to global security! We had hoped things wouldn't come to this." Superman said as the call ended.

"Okay! Those for all out war against the Justice League, should they try to come down here and take Raven by force-----" Beast Boy said as he raised his hand in the air along with Cyborg and Starfire, Robin was shaking his head again.

"Raven, we'll do all we can if the Justice League _does _try to come down here, but I must admit, the odds don't look to be in our favor…"

"They weren't in our favor with Slade and Trigon were they?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Robin smiled.

"We had you to protect us then."

**BWEEEEEEP! BWEEEEEEP! BWEEEEEEP! BWEEEEEEP!**

"That dang alarm, I swear, _one_ of these days _I'm going to blow it to kingdom-come…_" I muttered as we headed off to the same prison we stopped a jailbreak at this morning.

_'You would think they'd learn their lesson…'_

Despite the fact that upon seeing us (again) the prisoners practically_ ran_ back to their cells, Beast Boy and Cyborg still deemed it necessary to go get doughnuts in celebration.

I hate doughnuts.

None of the other Titans thought with the Justice League so ticked off that it was a good idea that I was left alone; Robin had started to say,

"Raven, If were split up from you here and the League comes to the Tower and try to take you---"

"_Mercy be with them_." I simply said.

_The Titans still wanted to spilt up, half coming back with me to the Tower and the others going on to get the doughnuts, but in the end I won out and went home un-escorted. I was not worried about the Justice League._

Maybe I should have been.

_I was sound asleep until I heard a crash from below, immediately followed by the quickly silenced alarm for intruders. I had done no more than put on my cloak and step outside my door, when something hit me in the back of my head with a resounding metal-on-bone-and-flesh clang. It dazed me and sent pain throbbing through my skull, but my attacker seemed to think the fact I was lying on the ground counted as me being knocked out. I couldn't make out whose; currently unrecognizable voices were speaking._

"Well that was certainly easier than I would of thought." Said a female voice. A quick spoken male voice then said,

"Seeing how hard across the head you hit her, if that was me, I'd lay on the floor too. Heh, looks like we called half the league off their posts for noth----"

_"Look out!" _yelled another, dark-voiced, male.

Yes, he alone realized I had gotten hold of my powers, and I lashed out with them violently, sending an unknown number of bodies into the floor as I heard the metal walls rip like frail paper.

I stumbled a bit as I managed to stand, braced up beside the damaged wall. My vision spun and blurred, but I could at least tell there were several people scattered around me getting to their feet. I felt something warm and sticky trickling down my neck. Reaching up, I knew it was blood and my fingertips, brushing up against the tender wound, felt it was a rather bad one; to the extent that my skull had cracked and I had suffered some mild nerve damage to my brain, which was what had my vision so badly out of focus.

Mumbling darkly, I rubbed the area around the wound, and I heard someone behind me gasp as my "company" watched it heal over completely on its own. Never actually thought I'd even think it, but there you go one actual _perk_ of my blood being half-demon…

My vision still blurred, but slowly clearing, I realized that it was members of the Justice League spread around me. I gasped and grabbed my com-link, and then a batarang knocked it out of my grasp before I could call for the Titans. Shaking out my hand; my vision was finally clear and I could see to my let and right were Batman, Sheyara, The Flash, Black Canary, Vixen, and Green Lantern. No one moved.

_'Oh shit. I can't fight them! It'll just prove everything they were saying about me; how the heck am I suppose to get a hold of the rest of the Ti-----'_

Stupid.

I am such an idiot. It was actually possible that I momentarily _forgot_ I was telepathic. Of course, then again it's not like I read the minds of every single person I meet so it's not like I constantly use it…

I sensed other members of the Justice League throughout the Tower, but I couldn't feel the minds of the other Titans. Anywhere. Even as far as I could sense in the city, I couldn't feel their minds, it was…just like they had dropped off the face of the Earth-------

Green Lantern broke my concentration;

"We're going to give you one last chance to give yourself over peacefully before we use force."

"Oh so what was splitting my skull part of? The friendly warning? Let me tell you someth----"

_**Shhwww, thunk.**_

"_Unnnnn…"_ I hit the floor almost before I realized the dart had struck me. _"Mortricorvus…" _I dimly was able to croak as I saw Batman lower the blowpipe from his lips.

While most poisons and such are ineffective on me, Mortricorvus is a rare toxin, how the Justice League got hold of it I don't know; here at the Tower is the only place I know of that has supplies of it…Nevertheless, its effects on me are immediate. Total paralysis, complete loss of the use of my powers, unconsciousness and if constantly administered to me, it causes me to remain in a trance/coma-like state for however long it remains in my blood stream. And that's exactly what happened. I was helpless lying on the floor as the League closed in around me, my world surrendering to darkness…

'_darkness there, and nothing more.'_

A/n: Hmm? What's that? You say you want to find out what is going to happen to Raven now? You want to find out what the Justice League and the saying "Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned" have to do with each other? Well then my dear readers, I hope for the sake of this _flammable_ piece of paper that the next chapter's written on, I see a double digit number on the reviews link………


	3. Insainity

A/n: You know, you all are lucky I didn't update this sooner because I completely changed how the later part of the story goes (and I couldn't get loged on for a couple of days...)and if I had typed up and posted the three chapters I've written……… well, that would be another fic down the drain…

**_random girl_** - Glad you like it, but you should still do your homework, and I should too…

**_Harry Potter Mania_**- Well, they might not, but for the sake of my sanity and my story, let's just pretend we're in an alternate dimension where they do. Okay?

**_Chicagonebananas_**- you know I think I can already say you're going to stick with me here from the number of reviews on my last story. Did you know you used the word really, _fifty-one times?_ That's really too much.

**_Anonymous_**- Hey what's with not giving me a screen name? I promise I don't bite. Often…

**_Shax666-_** you just don't know how happy it makes me to hear that……

**_Desolated Rogue_**- You mean to tell me I have people hating the Justice League? Yaaay!

**_Amongst-Azarath_**- Thanks. And I think Robin'd do something like that too. Originally the League was going to come to the Tower and have their little chit-chat which was going to erupt in to a fight… (hmmm… how's about a tiny little ecsurpt to given you an idea of what the main room looked like afterwards…) ………_'the sofa was studded with a countless number of birdarangs and batarangs telling tale of at least part of Robin's fight with the Dark Knight; there were burns, claw marks and large dents in the walls and floor as well, but now there was no sign of the Titans or the Justice League………'_

And then I was going to have Raven wander around the Tower after it was broken into and look for the Titans and realize they weren't there _then_ get attacked by the League, but I changed my mind both times and nether really worked too well. Thought I'd tell you all that anyways…………

Oh, and I'm writing some violence in this and the next chapter, so little kiddies look away if you didn't notice this fic is Pg-13…One final note. When you are possessed, controlled or dominated by your evil half you don't always act like your self… (Okay, did you hear that Notorious Robin's Chick?) As always, this is **Raven's P.O.V**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Other than the fact I knew I was on the Watch Tower, I was aware of absolutely nothing else. I was suspended and engulfed by the black of nothing, my mind fuzzy and adrift. But this did not last the eternity I would have thought, and in a blaze of fire rivaling Hell's own, I was thrown into a mental state before my father seated on a throne of bone, stone and skulls. Amusement played across his face; he wanted to laugh._

"Well my daughter, what have you gotten your self into now?"

"Nothing concerning you." I hissed, and at that he did laugh;

"On the contrary you foolish girl, your whole life is my concern, your attempts at preventing my rule of the Earth have only delayed me in my dominating all of existence. You will submit to your fate, eventually you will want to take revenge on those people you called you friends for assisting those who have captured you…"

"The Titans did nothing to help the Justice League, and you're a fool to think I'd ever help you."

"Your ignorance has become more mortal-like by the day. If these "Titans" were coming to rescue you they already would have come, it had been several days since your capture; the truth is, my dear, sweet, ignorant, Raven, is these mortals all have grown to fear you…"

"SHUT UP! I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO ANY OF YOUR LIES!"

"Lies? I have spoken only what you are too deft to hear on your own. Humans fear power that they cannot control, and power you have. _Your_ power has the potential to be limit-less, but instead you chose to suppress it under the thin veil of your supposed humanity. I however, think it is about time you get in touch with your evil, and those fools learn to cower at you feet in fear."

Trigon suddenly made a gesture with his hand, and I immediately fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, writhing and screaming in agony beyond anything I had ever felt. My very _soul_ felt as though it were on fire, burning away to leave me with something more raw and power-hungry. My mind was being torn apart as well, I was no longer Raven, the Teen Titan's friend, no, now I amRaven, the daughter of Trigon the Terrible…and I felt it in every part and way…

I awoke, kneeling on the floor amid shards of glass and some liquid with black swirling through it, my blood. And within this reflecting surface I took glance at my new form: pallid white skin covered my sleek and lithe body, altered now in its demonic state to be stronger, stealthier, and more hypnotic in shape. My eyes were four and a deep, glowing blood red, the same color as the tone and shade of the mark of Scath burning over my third-eye chakra. My hair was now flowing black and beyond my waist in its length; my hands were now more claw like, an excellent adaptation for ripping apart flesh; and there were fangs in my mouth thirsting for their first taste of blood.

I breathed deeply, enjoying my first moments of newfound freedom…

"Freeze!"

I looked up at the mortal before me, The Green Arrow; he had an arrow aimed strait at me in what, under normal circumstances would have been a fatal shot. He dared to speak to me again:

"One wrong move and this arrow goes strait through your head."

I smiled a dark smile and tilted my head; I felt a mental shiver run down his spine as I spoke in a dangerous and falsely sweet voice:

"Now why would you want to do that? Hmmm? You could shoot me point blank in my head and it would do little more than daze me. I cannot be killed by bullet, arrow, knife, axe or any other means of human weaponry in that I am half demon; nor can I be harmed by holy water, silver, crucifixes or any other means of slaying darkness and evil than any human in that I _am_ half human. You would find it _very_ hard to do me damage, and I am practically immortal on one of the highest levels in this form……." While I spoke I had risen to walk towards him slowly in a threatening way; he backing away from me all the wile.

"K-keep back!" He yelled but his voice cracked in fear, I could _smell_ it in the air; he was clearly terrified of me. Good.

He should be.

I had only just seized him with my powers, ready to end his worthless mortal life---

"Raven! Stop this now!"

I turned to look at the handful of Justice League members, Batman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Sheyara, Black Canary, Superman; their faces were unreadable, but I again could feel a startled air around them as they saw my new form.

"Well, well, well… I suppose you can all see what you've managed to turn me into… The truth was I really wouldn't have posed a threat to your pitiful Earth and worthless lives… when I was a fool, trying to hide what I really am, when I rejected my father and the greater power he could allow me to tap into. But now I am done with hiding and I finally accept Trigon's will as my one and only fate…" I threw the Green Arrow into a wall and Black Canary charged at me, furry on her face. I wrapped my dark powers around her and sent her into a control panel. Hardly passing her still form a glance I turned back to the rest of the League.

"Just imagine what I'm going to do to you fools that arranged my capture."

My powers crackled around me like a furry of black lightning, my hair and cloak blowing around me like it was caught in a violent wind. I was not fueling my powers through rage however; I was fueling them through joy;

Joy in the thrill of the fight.

Joy in my new blood-lust nature.

Joy in the want to _kill_.

I unleashed my powers on them with the deliberate intent to miss. It was enough to make them scatter to the far corners of the room and attack me individually.

Batman became my first victim; He sent at me an arsenal of exploding batarangs at me, and I easily dodged his _toys_. We soon became entangled in a fist fight, every punch and kick I blocked with ease and I allowed him to block my attacks lulling him into the false idea we were an even mach. So it was only one well aimed kick to the head that caught him off guard.

He now lay on the floor, a small trickle of blood seeping out from beneath his cowl.

Knowing Superman was about to attack me next, I quickly searched through Batman's utility belt, ignoring the tazer system trying to shock me. ('How amusing, it almost tickles…') I found a lead lined compartment full of the stone kryptonite. Flinging it out before me, I watched the kryptonian crumble down on to the floor. I shredded the stone with my powers, making it into tiny, sharp shards that I sent flying strait through him, leaving bits and pieces in his flesh and littering the rest of the blood covered shards around him.

The flash ran at me and I took to the air to doge him. I was intercepted by Sheyara, swinging her mace at me in a lethal manner. I made a gruesome, torturous gesture in the air with my hand and she screamed out in pain as her wings twisted violently and the bones snapped like brittle twigs. Though Green Lantern had a clear shot to attack me from behind, he saw Sheyara falling and he sped off to catch her before she slammed into the ground.

As he gently placed her against a wall, I landed to stand silently behind him. He didn't realize I was there until he turned around. I smiled.

"It's really touching how feeble you mortal men are." I slammed my hand into him and the force of my new strength sent him clean through the steel wall and the contents of the next room. I picked up Sheyara's mace, about to let her feel what it felt like to have it slammed into one's head, but with a little more _force_ than what she use with me back at the Tower.

'The Tower?'

"_**THE TITANS!**"_

I hissed in furry as I threw Sheyara's mace back to the ground. Suddenly the Justice League was not my target as I remembered the Titan's betrayal I was consumed in shadow, vanishing to pay my _friends_ a visit…

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: ooooo… someone's in trouble… Incase anyone is confused, at this point, Trigon has forced Raven's body to transform into it's demon form and kind of made her go insane, so now she trusts Trigon and thinks the Titans pretty much gave her over to the Justice League and now she's kind of wanting to kill them all and exact her revenge………lovely isn't it? (You know, I'd love to hear what you all think is going to be happening next...)


	4. Revenge

A / A /N: I've made you guy's wait long enough. And I'm short on time so I can't talk right now, but anything I've previously told you about what would happen in this story no longer applies. Here you all go, chapter four Raven's P.O.V. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As the shadows crept away from me, I set foot on Titan's Isle and the ground beneath me seemed to quiver, as if the very earth feared my rage. I breathed in the sweet night air, and the scent of sea salt, plant life, and the stink of gasoline from the far off city rose to meet me. I reached out to sense the emotions in the Tower; worry, rage, anxiety, discord; word of my escape must have reached the Titans, and they must have feared for their worthless lives. I walked closer to the Tower, plants that brushed the rim of my cloak withered and died._

_I stretched out my arms and levitated to the level of the main room, as I did the Tower's lights flickered and went out. I thrust my hand palm out and the glass across the windows shattered; I sent the shards singing through the air like arrows to strike my un-expecting quarry. Hearing their startled yells I drifted into the room._

_A shaft of moonlight illuminated my figure; Starfire screamed, the boys gasped, all four held looks of horror on their faces._

"Hello, _my friends_." I hissed the last word with as much malevolence and venom as I could possibly muster.

"R-Raven?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Oh very good. You can remember my name." I looked at them with detached emotion, I no longer had friends--- they were obsolete.

"What's happened you?" Cyborg whispered.

"Nothing you fools didn't wish on me when you abandoned me to the Justice League---."

"---Raven we didn't---"Robin began.

"SILENCE! I AM THROUGH LISTENING TO MORTAL LIES! Trigon has shown me what I have been blind to this whole time! I at last accept his will and his alone as my one and only fate!"

"No!" Starfire yelled.

"YES! Trigon has not been banished from this pitiful realm! This time the _true_ prophecy shall come to pass, and it will be by my own two hands that this world shall rot as a burning wasteland, its inhabitants condemned to serve an eternity as the slaves of Trigon! The Earth shall be washed in blood, consumed by violence, _AND YOUR DEATHS SHALL BE THE FIRST OF MILLIONS!_" I howled, sending spears of my dark energy hurling towards them at an impossible speed.

"TITANS, SCATTER!" Robin yelled, but it was in vain, they all failed to dodge my missiles and each of my attacks struck their mark. The four Titans fell, but I didn't kill them.

Not yet.

Not until I made them all _pay_.

Not until I finished _toying _with them.

"Stand and fight me _Titans_. So far I am indeed…_disappointed_. Those fools you call your Justice League failed to put up much of a fight. Those of them that did dare to face me at least… Surely you that posed such a challenge to Trigon will not leave me disappointed as well…"

"Raven we're not going to fight you! You're our friend!" Robin yelled as he and the others stiffly got to their feet. My eyes narrowed.

"Iam not the same Raven you once knew…"

"We're not going to believe that."

"Then let me ask you a question Titans. _Could_ the Raven you know call upon her father's minions to do her bidding? _Would_ the Raven knew toy with your emotions? Invade the privacy of your minds? Play with your fears? Make you face your own nightmares in the living world?"

I received no answers from any of them.

"Your silence speaks volumes to me."

"You wouldn't." Cyborg said to me in a sure voice.

"Oh really? _I make no idle threats_. Do you all not believe me? No. Don't answer me. I can see it written all over your faces. Well… I suppose they say seeing is believing" I made a gesture with my hands. One gesture and they all backed away from me, the real world dissolving before them into their delirious delusions of what ever torments haunted them in the darkest corners of their minds. And I watched, savoring the tormented looks on each one of their faces.

Beast Boy was especially amusing to watch, and I allowed myself to turn my focus away from the others. It was while I was distracted that I unknowingly lost my grip on Robin. I didn't realize it until I heard the soft "swish" of the door opening behind me. I spun around my attention solely on him now, and he stopped moving, like a startled deer caught in headlights; before he turned and fled from the room, in either fear or some falsely heroic attempt of drawing me away from the others. Needless to say I went after him, my mind bent on murder.

I was impressed. He managed to make it all the way to the entrance hall before I managed to catch up with him. What can I say; the boy runs fast.

Just barely behind him, I snatched hold of his cape, and using that I flung him into the wall. The metal buckled and he slid to the ground. But the Boy Wonder wasn't the kind to give up that easily. He rolled back up and wiped out his bo-staff, taking up a defensive position.

"I don't care what _you_ say. Somewhere in there is the r_eal_ Raven, _our friend_."

"_I have no friends._ Have my words been falling on deaf ears this whole time or are you just _stupid_? The Raven you knew is dead. Gone. Erased from existence by my father for eternity." Robin sniggered.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded. Robin answered me with a blank face, toying with the end of his staff as though he didn't really notice me.

"I just think it's funny. You never use to let Trigon push you around like this."

"What the hell are you talking about!" I shouted at him, though my actual panic wasn't betrayed in my voice. The truth was, I could remember nothing before my escape from the Watchtower. Nothing about Trigon other than he freed me; nothing about the Titans other than they betrayed me, nothing about the Justice League other than the fight and my capture. I could remember nothing else. When I was wholly controlled my rage, I hadn't given my motives a second thought, now I inwardly questioned everything. Robin snapped me out of my thoughts. "He's using you again, just like before----" 

"Before?"

"Yes! Can't you remember the Prophecy? Or anything for that matter?"

"Th-the Prophecy… it… never happened… nothing happened…"

"Yes it did!" Suddenly somewhere within the recesses of my mind a furious voice hissed angrily,

""_NO HE LIES! KILL HIM NOW!"" _That sense of rage enveloped me and I lunged, catching him off guard and throwing him back into the already dented wall. I continued my assault with my powers, hurling him around and slamming him into the walls and floor.

"NO! No, you're just lying to me again!" I screamed at him. When I released him, I was surprised to watch him stand, let alone speak to me again.

"Who's lying Raven? Me or Trigon? _He's_ the one filling your head full of lies!"

"No." I answered, this time fully sure of something. "He has told me the truth, and I know it's the truth. You all abandoned me to the Justice League. The Titans never came to the Watchtower for me and you probably gave Batman the Mortricorvus too…"

"Batman got the Mortricorvus himself and we couldn't come after you because the Justice League disabled the T-ship so we couldn't get to the Watchtower!"

I remained silent. What Robin was saying made sense. At least it made more sense than believing nothing, or believing that horrid voice that still screamed at me to kill him while I had the chance. I must say I wrestled with the temptation. While I stood still, trying to figure out who was telling me the truth and who was telling me lies, Robin spoke to me in a softer tone of voice and walked, or rather limped, towards me.

"Raven, this is all just another one of Trigon's tricks. He's made you forget everything that he doesn't want you to know, or remember, so that you would believe whatever he's told you. We can beat him again Raven. Just like before. Let me help you. Let the _Titans_ help you." He had ventured close enough to put a hand on my shoulder. He must have known he now stood on a knife blade edge of either me trusting him, or me ripping his head off. He stayed silent while I thought. I just didn't know who to believe anymore. Then, slowly the answer came to me. Why I didn't think of it sooner I didn't know.

I read his thoughts. I saw everything that had happened over the past few days and at last I knew the truth. I learned of the false distress signal that the Justice League had used to lure the rest of the Teen Titans away from the city and the Tower. I knew that when they all had figured out what was going on they had immediately rushed home to the Tower only to find Cyborg's prized security systems completely disabled, me missing and the signs of my struggle with the League, then finding the cold, insensitive, official-looking letter that the Justice League had left behind telling the Titans what they had done. And on top of all that discovering that the T-ship had been tapered with and was now useless for space travel. Short of Starfire going to the Watchtower alone or the Titans going to steal a spaceship, they had no way to get to me.

I drew away, turning my back on Robin and walking away, I felt my spells over the others drop. I had stopped walking, but I was still aware of Robin's gaze lingering on me.

"You were telling the truth…this whole time…you were right…Trigon _did_ brainwash me…" The second I said that, the second that I fully believed every word that had come out of Robin's mouth, pain exploded through every inch of my being.

""**_NO! YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU ONLY EXSIST TO SERVE ME!""_ **Trigon's horrible voice boomed inside my skull. His voice and presence was so vivid I could practically _smell_ the stench of death that hung around him.

"_I"LL NEVER SERVE YOU! YOU VILE PIECE OF FILTH! AND YOUR NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO MAKE ME HURT MY FRIENDS **EVER** AGAIN! I WILL **DIE** BEFORE YOU EVER USE ME AS A PUPPET AGAIN!"_ I screamed back at him, meaning every single word of it. The pain only increased ten fold and my knees buckled under my own weight. The marks of Scath felt as though they burned my skin like boiling acid, and I screamed as my powers broke loose, my body trying to reject it's demon-like form. I grasped hold of the floor, a sharp edge cut my palm open, and I watched bright _red_ blood bloom from the cut. Then I saw my father's minions rise up and advance towards me. I tried to redirect the wild explosion of my powers towards them, but I as often hit one of them as I did the Tower walls, and I could have _sworn_ I felt my powers rip through part of the Tower's central support beam. Then it all stopped. Trigon's minions vanished but the worse thing was my powers just _stopped_. Like I had nothing left. My strength was gone too, even the strain of keeping my eyes open proved too much, I could feel my heart laboring to keep beating. I heard the voices of my friends. That, and the sound of the Tower's doors being forced open for the second time that week, was the last thing I heard before the cold darkness came to claim me.

'_fear nothing, but fear itself."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: To all of my readers and reviewers, I _beg_ your forgiveness for me not updating this. I am truly sorry. I should have no excuse, but at first it was merely a writer's block and a plot change that kept me from updating. Then I became tied up with schoolwork and I lost all interest in this fic, and Teen Titans. But then I realized I had become what I hated, an author who's work I enjoyed, but who never updated. I soon began working on this again but I encountered the same problems as before, as well as End-of-school work. That said, with the school year ending I had given up any and all hope of finishing this chapter. Then I received e-mail from Raven of Azerath, begging me for an update, telling me she loved my story. That was when I realized it was no longer a choice. I _had_ to finish this. And so I did. Against the odds this chapter is done and once more I am working on my fic. I will be gone until late August or early September, so there will not be any more updates until then provided the school does not decide to block And also provided I can get a hold of a new working e-mail. But when I do return I will have the next chapter _at least_ as well as my new Teen Titans story that parallels this on in those parts where Raven isn't there. Also if your interested, I may have my original character X-men: Evolution story started as well as possibly the start of a planed Batman Beyond _series_ I've been working on. See I have been doing something this whole time! But here's the thing. Remember I told you I re-wrote the plot? Well I've done that now twice. And do you remember where I said that this fic might _possibly _be a Raven/Robin pairing? Well, that's now up in the air. Either way I can now shape the story with or without it, so my dear Readers, _**the choice is entirely yours**._ That's right but you have to act quickly! My school's exams end on Thursday, June 3rd so that is how long I have left on here! After that, I can't read anymore reviews and they wouldn't have any effect on the next chapter(s) I write over the summer! So tell me what you want to happen along with anything you think might be interesting to add to the story, and I will take it into consideration. **_I am open to any and all suggestions for this story!_** All ideas will be considered! (Provided that I don't change the plot _again_) I'll see you in the fall! (One way or the other!)


	5. Shadows and Darkness

A/N: Hey everyone, this story _WAS_ going to be on time as promised but guess what?**_ THE SCHOOL I GO TO BANNED Fanfiction Net!!!_** Three days after school started and right when I was almost done with this chapter too! And I couldn't find any way of getting it updated, but oh well you get a longer than normal chapter because of it…and I think I've out done my self on this one. If I have you jaw laying on your desk by the time this chapter is finished, I've accomplished my goal…for this chapter at least… But then again this chapter may bite, my finished-copy approver person moved away…

In any case don't worry. I've finally got internet back up and running at my house so I should be able to get updates up within a decent time-frame after they're finished, so long as my Mom doesn't discover I'm back on here… If she does, then most likely you can kiss this fic goodbye. But hopefully this fic is going to be around for awhile. For my own plot purposes I think this story is changing from a ten-chapter stand-alone story to a lovely little trilogy. I've even got a name for it waiting in the wings if this story works the way I think it will…

I must say I'm very happy to know so many people enjoy my story but a few of you might want me dead at the end of this chapter...

During the summer I got hold of a D.C. Comics Encyclopedia and let me tell you, it gave me ideas…Wonderfully good and evil ideas… As a matter of fact when I came up with these ideas I started laughing… and couldn't stop for nearly an hour. People, I tell you, it was scary. Let's just say that I think you're all going to be in for some twists and turns that you'll never see coming…

And those other fictions I told you I was working on? Well… I'm still working on it;( not to mention I've hidden the disk with ALL my fan fictions on it from my Mom so well, I can't even find it…) Just be grateful I got this one chapter finished, because between this and the last chapter things have been coming very slow to get to where I wanted things to be… And it's probably going to take weeks of reading transcripts and digging through files at Titans Tower and Worlds Finest Online to get some of the info I need for the next several chapters even with me giving up my lunch period every day! (Not to mention I'm going to have to sneak around at home and read transcripts because wouldn't you know it, the school banned too! It's a conspiracy I tell you! They smother us with work then take away our only amusement…Hump, I'll show them…)

Also for those of you wondering about my decision on the pairings, well, hehehe… that's part of my good and evil scheme.

Okay I'll shut up now… If you actually read all of that, then you're a devoted reader.

And by the way this is actually only chapter four. I got the chapter numbers on my computer files mixed up I had the prolog labeled as chapter one and I'm not counting it as a chapter… Anyway, here you are, chapter four, still Raven's P.O.V.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the landscape of Nevermore, and I immediately noticed that the place wasn't in the best of shape. The gray stone slowly crumbled around the edges of the land into the endless space below. The tress looked brittle, and some of them were even charred. Even the stars looked as though they might go out. I knew this wasn't from neglect. A voice came from behind me.

"Hello again my daughter."

And I was right. I turned to face Trigon, though in a form not nearly as tall as he normally was. He was only around ten feet tall now, but inch for inch he was still just as vile looking.

"Get out. _Now_." I hissed. He just chuckled.

"Now why would I want to leave when I have had such a warm reception from one of your darker selves?" Trigon said gesturing to a black-cloaked figure standing in the branches of one of the trees. The space around my demon-self was so dark all I could see from here were the four blood-red eyes.

I should have realized right then and there that something was wrong. I never let that part of me roam loose in my mind. Unfortunately I didn't give it that much thought. Trigon continued speaking.

"You see, we've come to an agreement of sorts. 'I grant the demon half of your soul full control over your body and mind, and in return, she eliminates those annoyances you call heroes before my return to Earth."

"You've just forgotten one small thing Trigon." I said to him. I couldn't help noticing a small smirk on his face as he answered:

"Oh really? And just what would that be my dear daughter?"

"_Me_."

"_**AZERATH, METRION, ZINTHOS**_!!!" I cried out, gesturing towards him with my hands.

I stood there struck dumb with horror. _Nothing happened_. My demon half laughed wickedly from where she was perched in the tree.

"_Missing something_?" She said, raising a hand wrapped in my powers, and my blood suddenly ran cold. She never was supposed to have any power in my mind. Trigon began to walk towards me.

"Yes. We did foresee some problem with you. Or at least with you remaining _alive_." Trigon threw a punch at me with a ground-shaking roar and I tried to dodge it.

Which didn't work.

He came at me with another, and this time I tried to block it.

More of the same.

The third time I tried something new.

"_Athemalka_! _Athevina_! _Athemhokma_! _Layorlam_!" I shouted. It wasn't a very strong defensive spell, but it was the first thing that came to my mind. And it worked. A glowing circle of protective runes had sprung up around me. Trigon's fist still punched through the shield, shattering it like glass and knocking me back a good fifty feet, but the most important thing was it worked.

I stood up from the ground, wiping away a trickle of blood from the corner of my mouth. My mind and heart was racing with sudden hope. I may not be able to use my powers, but I _could_ still use magic. The only problem was most of what I knew that would hurt him or help me lay strictly under the magic I had learned from Malchior.

It was either my moral code or my mortal _soul_. I'll let you figure out which one I picked.

From where he stood, Trigon threw a fistful of fire after me. I threw a hand out and yelled, "REVORIUM!" and the flames swerved away from me and returned to shoot towards him. With an almost careless wave of his hand the flames vanished into thin air, but before he could attack me with something else, I struck back at him first, pointing at him I called out, "LELORIOUS!" and the spell stuck him in the eyes.

Bad idea.

A _very_ bad idea.

Howling with as much rage as pain he shouted, "_**BIND HER**_!!!" Two of my Father's flame-and-shadow minions rose to grab my left arm, another three seized my right, and a sixth grabbed hold of my neck from behind while effectively managing to choke me in the process as the group wrestled me to my knees. More circled me and even from here I could see the bloodlust looming in their soulless eyes. I fought to free myself but I couldn't move an inch; I couldn't break their hold on me and their grip was actually _burning_ my skin. My eyes were watering because I couldn't _breathe_, and I couldn't focus on any spell I could use to throw them off. All I could see was Trigon coming closer, and the inhuman savagery in his eyes. If I didn't do something fast, I was going to die on my knees and then the Earth wasn't going to have a snowflake's chance in Hell.

Trigon bent down on one knee in front of me and I could smell his foul breath as he grinned at me with fanged teeth. I glared back at him, radiating cold fury as he used a finger to turn my cheek and look at my face.

"Pity, pity… It is such a shame to have to kill something so beautiful. You remind me so much of Arella." That did it. I did the last thing I could; I spit in his face, screaming,

"_**YOU KEEP YOUR FILTHY MOUTH OFF OF MY MOTHER'S NAME**_!!!!!!" Trigon howled in furry and made tostrike me but the blow never came. With a reptilian roar a green T-rex slammed into him as a birdarang sword crashed down on the flame minion choking me, while green starbolts destroyed the ones on my left arm and the blue beam of Cyborg's sonic cannon blasted the ones on my right. The minions circling me began to close in but now I suddenly had my friends at my back.

"What are you all doing here?! Do you even realize what kind of terrible _danger_ you're putting yourselves in?" I said glaring at my friends, not that I wasn't grateful.

"Nice to see you too Rae." Cyborg called out as he continued to blast the monsters back. Having finally gotten my second wind I got to my feet and I shouted "CRASITONUS!" The ground underneath the flame-minions rolled and split open under them. With a sweeping gesture of my hand the ground washed back over them, sealing them in the gray stone. My friends were…somewhat startled.

"_Dude_! Since when have you been able to do that?" Beast Boy said pointing at the ground accusingly and eyeing it as if it might try to swallow him up too. An interesting idea, but not for today. I didn't answer him. In the brief moment I had taken my eyes off of him, Trigon had vanished. My eyes swept the land. He was still here; I can feel that much, I just can't tell where…

"So how did you guys get here any way? My mirror?"

"No we couldn't actually," Robin answered, "Long story short, some of the Justice League showed up and we had to leave Titan's Tower. When your powers broke loose it damaged the Tower's support structure, so the League _ordered_ us out of there. Were on the way up to the Watch Tower as we speak." Robin finished, sounding none too happy about it.

"That didn't answer my question."

"That Martian dude helped us ou—Raven behind you!!!" Beast Boy shouted. From nowhere my dark half slammed into me.

"YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!!! I AM **NOT** GOING BACK!!! YOU'RE NEVER CAGING ME UP LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" She drew back a fist sheathed in shadows and her blow came crashing down on a shield-spell that I conjured not even seconds before, and I threw her off me. Already back on my feet I was ready to hit her with another spell---

"**Raven**!" Trigon's voice boomed, drawing both our attentions before either of us could strike another blow.

My heart practically stopped. Trigon had re-assumed his larger than life size and had grabbed hold of my friends, two in each hand, and was slowly crushing them, the only bait he could possibly use against me.

"This has gone on far too long. Either you surrender yourself now, or you can watch me kill your friends." Trigon stood there, starring me down and he continued to squeeze the life out of the Titans.

I closed my eyes knowing how this game worked. Even if I did surrender, Trigon would still kill them. My friends have been so good to me; I'm loyal to them to almost a fault. And no one, not even Trigon, threatens to kill my friends and gets away with it.

He did one of the few possible things he could have done to _really_ tick me off.

And I _snapped_.

The shadow behind me vanished, and that was because it became me, the two halves of my soul that I had fought most of my life to keep separate were one, but different, neither in full power but blended. This new power was not dark, dangerous, and viscously untamed, but sleek, powerful, and most of all _controllable_. I think Trigon expected me to lose control, but he hadn't expected this.

"This. Ends. _Now_." I only just whispered those venomous words, but they seemed to echo in the dead silence of Nevermore. I glared at Trigon with eyes that were neither violet nor red, silently daring him to even try to hurt my friends now. I don't know how I knew, but if he challenged me, I knew I would win.

Trigon threw the Titans down without a second glance and snapped his fingers. The mark of Scath suddenly burned on my forehead, the pain spreading through my whole body. He was trying to get control over me again, but like I said before, I'm done with being his puppet.

"I already told you…Trigon…_never_ _again_." With that the mark vanished the pain stopped.

"**NO**!" He roared, now trying to blast me away with a beam of violent red energy, but my own white-rimmed black energy wrapped itself around my hands and shot out, hitting the beam head-on and actually pushing it back. He knew he had lost his power over me and in some form or another, Trigon for the first time in his vile life felt fear.

"You had better leave my friends, the Earth and everyone else on it alone Trigon. _Because I swear on my very last and dying breath if you don't--- then you won't live to regret it_."

"**THIS IS _NOT_ OVER RAVEN!!!! YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS BATTLE, BUT THE WAR HAS NOT EVEN BEGUN**!!!!!" Trigon yelled as his last defiance, my powers over coming him and banishing him from my mind.

In the next heartbeat, I was awake, starring at the white walls of what was clearly a medical room on the Watch Tower, and I was quite happy to find I wasn't strapped down to the bed with an armed guard at my door.

I sat up and taking in my surroundings I noticed a small mirror hanging above a sink in the corner of the room. Hesitantly I got up and walked over towards it, half-afraid of what might look back at me. For the record, I have never been happier to look in a mirror and see my normal, amethyst-eyed, violet-hair self in all my life. I just desperately wanted a pair of scissors to cut my hair back to its normal length.

Someone knocked at my door.

"Hey Raven, are you awake in there?" Cyborg called out quietly. I opened the door to find him, Beast Boy and Starfire standing there.

"Soooooo…uh… How are you feeling Raven?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head like he wasn't sure it was the right thing to say. Honestly I wasn't sure what to say myself.

"I'm a lot better now that I'm not trying to kill you guys. Listen, I'm really sorry, I---" Cyborg stopped me.

"Forget about it Raven, were all fine---" From somewhere down the hall someone screamed out in frustration. Then I realized something.

"Where's Robin?"

None of them would meet my eyes.

"He is… injured---" Starfire began.

"What?" I asked. Beast Boy finished what Starfire started.

"He's not that bad Raven. I mean… he was feeling good enough that he was…still fighting off the orderlies when we left…" Beast Boy said meekly.

"Where is he?" I asked, already stepping outside of the room, but Cyborg tried to make me go back.

"Now Raven, Robin's going to be fine and you should probably be resting…"

"I don't need rest. What I need is to see Robin. Cyborg sighed.

"Alright then. Come on before our fearless leader gives himself a heart attack..."

We all began the walk down the hall, and we could all hear yelling. Even though it was muffled, I could tell it was Robin. He was still yelling even after Cyborg opened the door.

"I don't care! No one messes with my friends or my team Bruce! Not you, not Superman or anyone else in the dammed Justice League!!!"

"_Richard Grayson shut your mouth_!" The quarreling Dynamic Duo both suddenly realized they had an audience. A bandaged and mask-less Batman in a neck-brace watched me warily, while Robin looked up at me from his place strapped to the bed.

"Raven? Are you okay?" I could feel he was honestly and deeply worried about me.

"I'm fine, but it doesn't look like you can say the same." My remark was my own attempt to cover up my concern. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his chest bound up with white bandages his leg in a cast and an IV drip of morphine in his arm. It really _hurt_ to know that I was the one who did this to him.

"No Raven, I'm fine. Really, it just looks bad. The Justice League is making a fuss over nothing." From behind me I heard Beast Boy hiss in Cyborg's ear: "I think that's the pain killers talking…"

After one silent look in Beast Boy's direction I went and sat over by Robin's bedside. I'm not sure if anyone in that room even breathed. I placed my hands on Robin's chest and he stiffened up as though for one wild minute he thought I was going to hurt him again, but he relaxed when the soft blue aura of my healing powers covered my hands. I was grateful that I still had that part of my powers left; I knew I'd probably be needing them.

Through my powers I could feel the pain he was going through and it was more than "nothing". Even with the pain killers I don't know how he managed to keep a strait face. And while the physical pain he was going through was terrible, it wasn't anything compared to the pain he was feeling emotionally. It felt like an old wound, one that had had barely healed before something had happened to open it up again.

He was healed before I could dig any deeper. I opened my eyes and looked down at him.

"You're a terrible liar, do you know that?" He laughed to himself.

"So I've been told…" He said under his breath.

With a gesture of my hands magic undid the straps holding him down.

"Thanks…" he muttered, rubbing his wrists as he got up and went into the adjoining bathroom to take off all the bandages and change into the other half of his uniform. I didn't hear him. I was eyeing the bandages on Batman's head, as he sat in the corner of the room. He noticed me looking at him and he shifted uneasily in his seat.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"No disrespect Batman, but I'm empathic and I can tell your lying." I stood and held out a hand, "Will you let me heal you? As a good will gesture?" I watched him toy with the idea for a moment.

"What do I need to do?"

"Nothing." I went and stood behind him with my hands just above his shoulders. "Just don't move."

He wasn't as bad as Robin, who had just come back into the room. Other than Batman's head wounds, a little bit of a cracked skull and a few realy bad bruises he was fine, when I'd lost it I must not of hit him as hard as I thought. For once I couldn't stand the silence that was steadily getting thicker in the room, and my guilty conscience was driving me mad.

"What about the others that I attacked? Most of what I did is one big blur."

"Are you sure you want to know?" Batman asked me.

"Yes." The blue aura died around my hands. With his head injuries healed he was able to unwrap his bandages, and he hastily pulled his mask back over his face. He was trying to stall for time, but eventually he started.

"Superman is the worst. Some of the kryptionite he was cut with was so small it couldn't be removed. It's poisoning his blood and killing off his white blood cells. Superman's body is shutting down. He just slipped into a coma a while ago. The doctor's aren't sure if—" An intercom broke him off.

"Code Zero, ICU room four."

"Oh God, Clark!" Batman said as he tore from the room, Robin on his tail and the rest of us followed him.

"Hey Cy! What's a code zero?" Beast Boy shouted, desperately trying to keep up. We already had lost sight of Batman save for the end of his cape that we could see as we turned a corner.

"Basically a Code Zero's doctors talk for someone's about to die! Robin who's Clark?" Cyborg called out.

"It's Superman's real name!" We reached the hall where Superman's room was and almost ran into Batman, who had stopped suddenly in the middle of the hall. A crowd had gathered outside of Superman's room and we heard the news.

The Man of Steel was dead.

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me. You'll regret it if you do… 


End file.
